Contemplation instructive
by fyrielle
Summary: Gray a un endroit où il aime particulièrement aller. Un endroit spécial d'où il peut se ressourcer sans avoir une certaine allumette sur le dos. Et aussi parce que, de cette endroit spécifique où il aime aller, il voit beaucoup de chose…


**Contemplation instructive**

La nuit venait juste de tomber lorsque Gray arriva à son refuge. Très peu de personne, voir même strictement aucune ne venait ici, sur le toit de la guilde. Il avait trouvé cet endroit par le plus grand des hasards, après s'être habilement échappé d'une énième bagarre générale orchestré par l' « allumette ». Depuis, il y revenait autant de fois qu'il le pouvait, simplement pour prendre l'air. Le mage de glace marcha jusqu'au rebord du toit, se penchant légèrement sur la rambarde pour apprécier plus confortablement la petite bourrasque de vent frais venue ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà largement emmêler. Il ferma les yeux et respira avec plaisir cet air subtilement salé chargé des odeurs de la mer.

Puis, toujours imperceptiblement penché, le brun commença à observer les lieux. Les reflets de la Lune étaient doucement bercés par le mouvement des vagues. Son regard ténébreux vogua au gré de ces mouvements, jusqu'à voir s'échouer sur la place au reflet gris les rouleaux d'eau salines, léchant les pieds de quelques personnes se baladant ici et là. Gray se concentra un peu plus. Il avait toujours eu une très bonne vue, même de nuit, et là, il était persuadé d'avoir reconnu les personnes marchant discrètement, main dans la main, sur le sable fin. Cette impressionnante tignasse ébène et cette carrure imposante… Il reconnut facilement Gajeel, et devina tout aussi aisément la frêle silhouette féminine de Levy à ses côtés. Ainsi donc, ces deux-là sortaient enfin ensemble ? pensa-t-il. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour…

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres en les observant marcher au loin, tendres amoureux se pensant seul au monde. Il en fut presque jaloux. Soudain, le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque lui fit tourner la tête. Il se faisait tard et les moins courageux rentraient chez eux. La guilde désemplissait rapidement mais certaines personnes se donnaient rendez-vous un peu plus loin pour repartir à deux sans être vue. Sans savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il surprit ainsi plusieurs couples. Certains étaient attendus, comme Evergreen rejoignant discrètement Elfman au croisement d'une rue. Il observa ainsi la pulpeuse mage poser tendrement la tête sur les muscles saillants des bras du jeune homme avant de disparaître dans le centre de la ville, comme deux amants. Pour une raison futile, cette pensée le fit rougir…

Mais d'autres couples pour le moins étranges et insolites firent leur apparition, chamboulant ainsi le fil de ses pensées. Il vit ainsi apparaître dans la pénombre les deux dragons jumeaux de sabertooth avant qu'ils ne se séparent après une poignée de main virile mais amicale. Le blondinet se rapprochait de la porte principale tandis que le brun attendait sur un banc en face d'une boutique souvenirs de Magnolia. Il aperçut par la suite la jeune Lisanna sortir en courant vers le blond, le saluer, puis se précipiter vers l'emplacement où patientait le dragon de l'ombre. _Lisanna ? Avec Rogue ? Vraiment ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Gray pour lui-même. S'il avait encore des doutes, lorsqu'il distingua très clairement le fougueux baiser qu'échangeait le couple, il en resta bouche bée. Ils se séparèrent et quittèrent leur banc collés l'un à l'autre. Il reporta son attention sur le blondinet des tigres qui attendait vraisemblablement lui aussi une personne de sa guilde. Et ce fut une autre tête blonde qui sortit hâtivement du bâtiment et se jeta dans les puissants bras du dragon de lumière. _Et maintenant Lucy ? Décidément…_ Gray soupira silencieusement mais sourit face au bonheur qu'affichaient tous ses amis. Du moment qu'ils étaient heureux, c'était ce qui comptait, nan ? Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser plus de questions qu'il entendait le rire cristallin de la jeune constellationniste jusque sur le toit. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. Il les observa encore quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Ce Sting était drôlement entreprenant ! Du coin de l'œil, il vit le couple partir gaiment vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il remarqua alors un roux, plutôt bien habillé, sortir des buissons et suivre discrètement le couple de blonds. Il reconnut sans mal Loki, surement inquiet, ou alors jaloux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face au comportement de son ami.

Puis, un nouveau claquement de porte, suivit de braillements gutturaux mais enjoués. _Ça n'en finit pas ce soir !_ pensa le brun. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, le couple suivant fut pour le moins incongru. Laxus venait de sortir, tentant de faire tenir debout une Cana largement imbibée. Elle qui tenait si bien l'alcool habituellement avait dut se lâcher ce soir pour finir dans un tel état d'ébriété. Notre glaçon aurait très bien pu croire à une simple coïncidence ou un geste attentionné de la part du manipulateur de foudre pour accepter de ramener la brune ivre jusque chez elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion de cette dernière qui se mit à hurler qu'elle était profondément et définitivement amoureuse du beau blond. Gray, toujours penché sur la rambarde, se tenait les abdominaux tellement les rires lui étaient douloureux. Imaginer Cana faire une déclaration était déjà inimaginable, alors ajouter à ça, un Laxus abasourdi et vous avez un fou rire garanti ! Mais le grand blond ne se laissa pas surprendre très longtemps. Il reprit précipitamment les choses en mains et kidnappa la mage aux cartes pour le reste de la nuit… Ou plus…  
Gray finit par se calmer après maints efforts pour se reprendre. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir en contrebas Natsu et Happy, ainsi que les deux derniers membres du Raijin encore présents dans les alentours de la guilde quitter tranquillement la place et rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs sans encombres. L'air nocturne se faisait de plus en plus frisquet mais cela ne gêna notre mage aucunement. Il ne voulait pas encore rentrer. Après tout, _elle _n'était pas encore sortie…

Il savait que le maître dormait à la guilde, et que c'était la belle Mirajane qui faisait la fermeture. Il ne _l_'avait pas vue sortir précédemment, c'est donc qu'_elle_ devait obligatoirement être encore à l'intérieur, probablement en pleine discussion avec la barmaid. Alors que notre brun était encore perdu dans ses pensées, un éclair rouge et rose attira son regard. Il avait espéré que ce soit _elle_, mais apparemment il s'agissait encore d'un membre de Sabertooth… Somme toute, les femmes de Fairy Tail avaient jetées leur dévolue sur les beaux membres de la guilde adverse ! Il priait juste que ce ne soit pas celle qu'il attendait secrètement d'observer qui allait se jeter dans les bras du mage de mémoires. Il fut une fois de plus surpris par la jeune femme qui rejoignit sans précipitation le jeune homme. La barmaid de la guilde, aussi connue pour en être la démone, ferma et verrouilla les portes de la guilde et après un échange de formalité, ils repartirent bras dessus, bras dessous sous l'œil médusé du mage de glace. _Si le Weekly Sorcerer apprenait ça... _Il sourit à cette perspective, mais ce sourire disparut rapidement de ses lèvres quand il comprit qu'_elle_ devait déjà avoir quitté la guilde depuis longtemps…

-**Je l'ai finalement raté… **

Il soupira d'exaspération, puis se releva complètement, observa une dernière fois la Lune et son reflet sur l'immensité de l'océan, prêt à faire demi-tour et rentrer seul à son appartement…

-**Tu attendais quelqu'un en particulier ? **

Cette voix… _Sa_ voix ! Il regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, avant de la trouver. L'objet de toutes ses convoitises se trouvait sur la tour jumelle de la sienne, exactement au même endroit, en face de lui. Une longue chevelure écarlate ondulant majestueusement au vent, des yeux chocolat qui ne le quitter pas du regard, une courte robe d'été malgré le froid, qui elle aussi flottait au gré des bourrasques et moulait parfaitement chaque parcelle de son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être hypnotiser par ses formes. La courbure de ses hanches généreuses, le galbe de ses seins si bien dessiné, l'arrondie de ses cuisses qu'il devinait parfaitement ferme et finement muscler… Il remonta son regard vers l'ovale que formait son doux visage, et s'attarda longuement sur ses lèvres, dangereuse tentation que de vouloir y goûter !

Il sentait tout son corps réagir à la vue de _cette femme_. Elle le rendait tout simplement fou, mais cela, il pensait qu'elle l'ignorait…

-**Gray ?**

Elle avait presque susurrée son prénom, certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Pouvait-il lui avouer que c'était elle qu'il attendait impatiemment d'observer, quitte à passer pour un pervers ?

-**Erza. **

Sa voix se voulait assurée. La mage chevalier eu un rictus. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, un pond de glace venait de se former entre les deux tours… Chacun leur tour, ils grimpèrent sur la rambarde, puis glissèrent sur le pont jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Ce fut Erza qui rompit le silence la première.

-**Je vais te reposer la question, Gray**,murmura-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, quasiment certaine de la réponse du brun. **Tu attendais quelqu'un en haut de cette tour ? **

**-plus maintenant.**

Gray n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, et encore moins un grand romantique. Mais cette réponse, pourtant d'une grande banalité, voulait dire tellement de chose… Le sourire qu'affichait la belle rousse ne fit que s'accentuer. Le mage de glace fit un pas de plus en direction de la sublime créature en face de lui. Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour lui déposer un baiser le plus délicatement possible. Quelques petites rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Et dans cette ambiance tendrement électrique, ils se rapprochèrent inexorablement pour finir par sceller leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre en une torride et langoureuse étreinte…

**The End**


End file.
